unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer was one of the main protagonists in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. She and Nathan Drake shared a complicated relationship for quite some time; she was serving as a double agent within the ranks of Zoran Lazarevic and Harry Flynn, the antagonists who were after the fabled Cintamani Stone in Shambhala. She was voiced by Claudia Black. Biography Chloe and Harry Flynn approach Nathan Drake and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Flynn and Drake acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake by shooting the museum's alarms alerting the guards. Drake is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is secretly acting as a double agent in league with Drake), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio find a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, saying that another clue is in a temple in Pokhara, Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Stone from Shambhala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Drake and Sullivan back to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and hands the dagger back to Nathan, saying she will meet him in Nepal. In Nepal, Chloe assists Drake in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. When they find the temple, Chloe and Drake enter it and complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men have ambushed them and have shot Jeff. Drake insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. After being chased by mercenaries, carrying Jeff all the way, the group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Harry Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room. Harry Flynn orders her to be taken to a train, as she looks hurt. Later, Drake hitches a ride aboard the train in an effort to rescue Chloe; after fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Drake finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with Drake, stating that she didn't want rescued in the first place. While Nate argues with her, Harry Flynn shoots him in the side, but Chloe keeps him from killing Drake. The next time Chloe appears is much later in the game, at the monastery that holds the entrance to Shambhala. After being told by Flynn to try and figure out the secrets of the tower (which would help to reveal the gateway to Shambhala), Drake literally drops in on Chloe and demands she give him back the Phurba. Asking him how she will explain this to Lazarevic, Drake remarks that she will think of something. Chloe agrees to this only if Nate will "take that son-of-a-bitch down" (referring to Lazarevic). Upon reaching Shambhala, Lazarevic captures Nate, Chloe, and Elena, and asks Nate which one he would kill to save the other. During this playful, psychopathic test Lazarevic states that they will use Elena as a "lesson" and Chloe as "incentive to cooperate", while Lazarevic points his gun chanting "this one or this one". Upon first meeting her, Chloe shows an obvious dislike and jealousy to Elena. She insists that Elena and Jeff not follow them but ultimately loses. She shows desperation and extreme annoyance when Nate talks to Elena and constantly asks for Nate's attention and calls him away by force when Elena gets within a foot of Nate. When the group finish off a group a Mercenaries, Chloe snorts and says, "You're a pretty good shot for a journalist," Elena, sensing Chloe's bitter tone turns to Nate and smiles, "I've had some practice,". When Nate and Chloe enter the temple, Nate asks hurriedly if Chloe thinks Jeff and Elena are a couple, she doesn't reply. When the two hear the gunfire when they're in the temple, Nate shows more concern about Elena's well being than he does for the two of them. When they burst through the doors and out of the temple, they spot Elena fighting a bunch of Mercenaries, Chloe mutters, "Oh, look, Jeff and Elena are in trouble... there's a shock," Chloe develops a bond with Elena when they reach Shambhala. Although she does tend to call Elena, much to her annoyance, Sunshine. When they are attacked by the Guardians, Chloe can be heard asking Elena if she's okay. She also gives Elena a gun belonging to a corpse to protect herself against the guardians, saying 'she'll need it more than they do,' although it's basically a useless gun. Also, when Nate tells them to stay put so that he can find a way through, she turns to Elena and jokes, "Watch this Elena he'll probably break something." Upon first fighting Guardians, Chloe is shocked when Nate and Elena begin to discuss where to go next. She then exposes her selfish ways. She questions their motives and when Elena says they they could save the world she smiles, walks up to her and says, 'Listen Sunshine... the world doesn't care... You stick your neck out and you're asking to lose your head.' This gestures toward her apathetic personality, however she reluctantly accepts and travels through Shambala with Nate and Elena. When Elena is almost killed by Flynn, Chloe, who in Nepal insisted that they leave a then much lesser-injured Jeff behind, insisted that Elena come with them, even when Elena herself begged them to leave her behind. While Nate fires at the Mercenaries in a desperate chase after Lazarevic (who by this time is close to achieving his dream), Chloe encourages Elena and guides her through the path. Elena can be heard turning to Chloe and gasping, "Thanks." When Nate turns to face Lazarevic, she shows genuine concern for him by begging him not to go. She is shown numerous times in the game to have a serious personality. She seems occasionally annoyed when Nate flirts with her and rarely jokes around. She also has a very ''selfish personality, begging Nate and Elena to leave Jeff behind and saying, with Jeff present, that he's a good as dead. She also doesn't take into account that Nate fought dozens of Mercs, a chopper and climbed and jumped onto a train to save her, only to reject his heroics. Gallery File:Chloe Frazer.jpg Trivia *In multiplayer, her name is inacurately spelled '''Chloe Frazier'. Category:Uncharted 2 Characters